1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to frames systems for use in freight containers to allow vehicles to be raised above the floor of the container to allow other vehicles to be transported below.
2. Background and Related Art
It is known to provide such frame systems but with ever increasing freight costs there is a need to pack ever more vehicles efficiently into such containers.
An example of such a frame system is shown in the Applicants own PCT patent application No. PCT/GB2011/001229 (WO2012/022941) much of the content of which is included in the present application.
Whilst such frames are conventionally used in standard ISO containers the requirement to use such frame systems in containers on non-standard or different widths arises from time to time.